Happy New Years
by pinecat
Summary: My New Year's story.


**Happy Holidays~**

**And here's my gift to ya all….**

**on New years!**

All was normal in wonderland.

Alice had returned home months ago, the queen had stopped being a pissy twit.

_'Aw yes, everything is back to boringly normal.' _Thought a very bored smiley

cat. Ever since Alice had come by and made everything interesting, nothing seemed to satisfy the cat's boredom anymore.

So here he was, left to play with his own tail for amusement, stretched out on a comfy tree. '_Sigh, can't someone come and entertain me?' _Suddenly

there was a loud bang coming from the hatter's way. 'Now, what could that be?'

Thought the gleeful cat as his face twisted into it's unnatural smile, slowly disappearing to the hatters' tea party.

At the Hatter's tea table, he was busily banging away at a new and odd looking

contraption. "Hmm, now a little more banging on this side," *boom bash*

"Oooh a lot on this side!" *crack bzzt* "There almost done, just gotta-" "What

are you doing, Hatter?" Smiled the Cheshire Cat, ominously appearing

behind him.

The Hatter jumped ten feet in the air and with a surprising look, landed

on his head. "You'll see when it's be done, if I can ever have enough peace to

finish it!" came a dizzy reply as the hatter pushed the Cat out of the way and continued on. "Aww, don't be a sour mouse, tell me~" Leaning closer, the Cat whispered,

"I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret and the butterfly's and-""I'm telling you, you crazy cat!"

yelled the Hatter as he turned around and grabbed

the Cat. Half dragging him/half carrying him, the Mad Hatter plopped him on

the nearest tree and glared, "stay here until I'm done or I'll be making cat soup tonight!" And with a sticking out of the tongue, he turned and walked back

to his station.

"Lame, how it is~" The cat huffed, what was that Hatter up too? Surely it would be far more

interesting than sitting around being bored! _'Should I just wait for the Hatter_

_to be done? Let him finish in his merry way? And just this once behave and have_

_patience?' _ Cheshire thought. Consequently Cheshire began to laugh, which in doing said "Heh, I would not

be the Cheshire cat if I did that, surely not!" Smiling even creepier then before,

the Cheshire Cat pounced off the tree and started his prance back to the Hatter's!

"Ohhh! That stupid cat!" The Hatter huffed, twisting a knob on his machine.

"Hopefully it will stay away long enough for me to pushhhhh thissssss butttonnnnnn~"

"Hatter! I demand you tell me what that machine is!" Cheshire chattered and as he

moseyed on over to the table. "Go away! You will see what it does once I push this button

you nosy fleabag!" the Hatter growled.

"Did you say a button?" Cheshire asked, eyes gleaming in deviously mischief delight. "ohh no you don't, you

pesky cat!" the Hatter shouted tackling the cat away. "Aw, come on Hatter -oof- just let me have a go~"

"Never!" And to the ground they went. Punching and kicking,

scratching and biting, all went scattering as the two

rolled around in a furious furry fight.

All the while, everyone had forgotten about a sleeping mouse in the tea pot.

All the noise sure made

it hard to sleep. Especially since he couldn't sleep all morning

due to the Hatter's nonsensical banging and bashing.

'_Sigh, can't they take their naive fighting somewhere else?' _

Sighed the mouse with his eyes half shut. Incidentally

he didn't see where he was stumbling upon as he crawled

out of the tea pot.

"Hey can you guys shut- woah!" squeaked the door-mouse as

he tripped and landed on a button. ***BOOM*** smoke

filled the air and all was quiet in a very unusual manner. "Now,

now what's all this hullabaloo?!" shouted the March Hare, seemingly

unaware of the smoke evaporating in the air.

As the last of the smoke cleared, the machine was now visible.

"Uh-oh." came a snickering voice as the Cheshire disappeared. The machine

was destroyed! Pieces and junks were every where, far beyond repair.

The Hatter turned red. "WHY THAT NO GOOD -sqwuak- ING -squek-!

I'M GOING TO-" "Hey look in the sky!" squeaked the tired mouse.

Something was different. The sky was cloudy and something was falling down.

It wasn't like rain, where droplets would constantly fall on you.

And it wasn't like hail, that pelted you constantly. More like little flakes,

softly floating down, landing gently on your skin.

"Well I'll be a cooked goose, it's snowing!" gasped Pigeon. "But how?

There is no snow in Wonderland!" Tweedledum and Tweedledee

as they bounced in to join the fun."It worked!" cried the Hatter,

jumping up and down. "So this is what your machine did?" smirked Cheshire,

appearing besides the March Hare.

"Indeed!" cried the Hatter, now glaring back at the Cheshire.

"And, I made my machine do this once a year, this very day every year!"

Said the Hatter matter of factly. "Well in that case, we should call this

day something, so as to forget!" Commented the Hare.

"But what do we call it?" asked Pigeon. "Well, I don't very well

know, anyone have a clue!" Suddenly there was a load screech

as out from the forest, The White Rabbit crashed through.

"Oh ! Isn't this wonderful?" asked the Hare as he cliff hankered

him to the ground.

"Ohhh, I have no time for your nonsense! The

Queen has ordered me to come, and I musint be late or off with my head!"

He cried as he wearily stood back up. "Oh no no no, you must help us

choose a name for this day!" cheered the Hatter, putting his arm around the

Rabbit's shoulders.

"Fine, but only to have you all leave me alone!" sighed the Rabbit defectively.

So they all started thinking and thinking and thinking some more.

After what seemed like forever, Cheshire spoke. "Why don't we call this day

Christmas?" "Christmas? What in heavens name is that?" tweeted

Pigeon.

"Well, I remember Alice saying in one of her visits that she couldn't wait

for Christmas. She said it was a day everyone partied because it

represented the first day of a new year!" the Cheshire said. "Hmmm….

That's brilliant!" They all cheered and started partying. All

but the White Rabbit, of course.

While in Alice's world, she and her older sister were celebrating

a very eliquante party for New Year's. But in Alice's head,

she was quit bored. _'I do wonder what they are up to in Wonderland._

_Probably off on another crazy adventure.'_ she thought amusingly.

And do this very day, all in Wonderland still Celebrate Their

very merry Christmas. So good night good folk,

Happy New years! Hope all your resolutions stay intact for one day!

-PC


End file.
